<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A White Day Return by ScarDolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154514">A White Day Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin'>ScarDolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dinner, M/M, Mutual Pinning, White Day, White Day Fluff, ai tired, ai working hard, just cute pair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai's been working a lot lately, so Ranmaru has a chance to do something for him on White Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A White Day Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's just ignore the fact that white day was yesterday ok but anyways I hope you enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranmaru was nervous. So nervous that he couldn’t sit still, fidgeting with his hands. He knew that if Camus was there, he’d tell him to sit still, and Reiji would bug him until he confessed the reason for his unusual fidgety behaviour. But Ranmaru was alone in the apartment he shared with Ai. They hadn’t found an apartment for all four of them yet, so they had split up into two pairs and had neighbouring apartments. The partners had been decided  by a random draw, but Ranmaru felt it was to his advantage, even if Reiji and Camus both had a key to the apartment Ranmaru and Ai shared and vice versa. Ranmaru had always had an eye on Ai. He found the blue-haired idol intriguing, wanting to learn more about him. But Ranmaru had been too proud to admit it, and had hid it behind his gruff presence. </p>
<p>It hadn’t always been like this. When the idol group Quartet Night with the four idols had been created, Ranmaru couldn’t imagine the group to last so long, and at that time he didn’t know if he wanted it to. It was supposed to be a way of passing time and to get his mind off his old bandmates from a rock band which had just disbanded. However, somewhere along the way he’d found out he had a keener eye to Ai than the two others. Of course, at this point he enjoyed being in Quartet Night and wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, but he found himself watching Ai closely, thinking how cute he was when he tried to stay awake late whilst watching a movie with the others, or how well-knowledgeable he was, never ceasing to amaze Ranmaru and teach him something new.</p>
<p>Ranmaru had planned to keep this a secret. He knew he was developing feelings for Ai, but he also knew that it could potentially harm their reputation as an idol group. He wasn’t going to say anything, watching Ai from the corner of his eye whenever they were together. But when Valentine’s Day had come around, it was no longer a secret. Ranmaru had been the most surprised out of the four when Ai had gifted him a box of chocolate. Ranmaru had glanced over at Camus and Reiji. The blonde idol had seemed almost bored, as if he had expected it, and Reiji was bouncing up and down on the couch, seemingly cheering Ai on. Ranmaru had been super flustered and after thanking Ai, disappeared to hide in his room.</p>
<p>That night, when Camus and Reiji had gone back to their own apartment, Ranmaru was able to look Ai in the eye. Ai had confessed his feelings straightforwardly to Ranmaru, admitting it  had taken a chat with the two others before he realised what he felt. Ranmaru wondered when Ai had had the time to sit down and chat without Ranmaru not there, but then he realised it could have been any of the times when he was out on a job alone, and that happened rather often. Aside from making group songs together, they all had individual schedules that rarely matched up. Ranmaru hadn’t been able to confess his feelings back to Ai, but Ai had given him a kiss on the cheek before going to bed. Ranmaru could still feel the warmth of Ai’s lips on his skin long after he was gone, and he’d stayed awake all night, unable to fall asleep.</p>
<p>The next month had passed by normally. Ai hadn’t made any moves, and neither had Ranmaru. Ranmaru knew Reiji was bouncing off the walls about it, but had somehow been able to contain himself from commenting. Perhaps that was Camus’ doing, for although Camus seemed rather indifferent most of the time, Ranmaru knew he cared a lot about them and the group.</p>
<p>But now it was White Day, and Ranmaru had been planning this ever since Ai had given him the box of chocolates. For once Ranmaru was glad to have his schedule on Google along with the three others, meaning that he had been able to keep an eye on Ai’s schedule without asking him or him suspecting anything. He knew Ai had a long day and would be back early evening, so Ranmaru had decided to prepare dinner for him. He had thought about what to cook for weeks, only to seek Camus’ help in secret for help. Ai rarely showed pleasure when it came to food, and it was difficult to tell what type of food Ai enjoyed. Ranmaru had ended up making curry. Simple, yet it required knowledge about spices to make it from scratch. And after tasting it, Ranmaru was more pleased about it than expected. He just hoped Ai would like it too. Now he’d left it on low heat to stay warm, changed into a navy blue suit, and had decorated the table for two with a candle in the middle that was slowly burning as time passed. The radio played in the background like it often did, especially when Ranmaru was alone because he didn’t like the silence. He felt like the same song lasted an hour, like time had slowed down, and Ranmaru was anxious. He couldn’t even sit still and had resulted to pacing back and forth by the window, knowing that the entrance to their apartment complex was on the other side, so even if they did have a good view on the fifth floor, Ai could very well be arriving from the other side so Ranmaru wouldn’t necessarily see him. But that didn’t stop Ranmaru from keeping his eyes firmly on the road below.</p>
<p>Ranmaru heard the familiar sound of the door opening out in the hall and immediately stopped pacing, whipping his head around to see Ai closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes.<br/>“I’m home- why are you all dressed up?” Ai asked as he spotted Ranmaru in the multipurpose room consisting of both a couch area, a dining table and the kitchen.<br/>“You’ve had a long day, right? I figured I’d make you dinner,” Ranmaru replied, avoiding the question and avoiding looking straight into Ai’s eyes. Now that Ai was actually here and it was happening, Ranmaru was suddenly feeling passive. What if Ai turned him down?<br/>Ai, much to Ranmaru’s relief, gave him a smile, “Thank you, Ranmaru.”<br/>Ranmaru went to the kitchen and took the food off the stove, preparing plates for them both as Ai entered, going to his room to leave his bag and then returning to the table.<br/>“This looks nice, but what’s the occasion? You rarely cook, not that I mind, and you’re always  the first one to change out of your suit when you get home. Didn’t you also have today off?”  Ai questioned as he dug in.<br/>It didn’t surprise Ranmaru that it had slipped Ai’s mind what day it was. Ai didn’t normally pay attention to public holidays or appreciation days, another reason why it had surprised him that Ai had gotten him chocolates on Valentine’s Day.<br/>“You know what day it is?” Ranmaru asked.<br/>“The 14th?” Ai inquired, “Have I forgotten something? Perhaps I’ve been too busy lately.”<br/>“It’s 14th March, you know,” Ranmaru replied with food still in his mouth, “A month after Valentine’s Day.”<br/>“By the look you’re giving me, there’s more to it. And speaking with food in your mouth is a  rather bad manner.”<br/>“Sorry,” Ranmaru apologised after swallowing, “It’s White Day. You know, when you confess to someone on Valentine’s Day, they give back on White Day. I just decided, you know, I’d rather cook you dinner than buy you a box of chocolate. I know sweets aren’t really your thing.”<br/>“I see,” Ai nodded. “I appreciated it. Thank you.”<br/>The thanks Ranmaru received warmed his heart, and he was glad he had decided to make dinner for Ai.</p>
<p>“Are you tired?” Ranmaru asked after a moment of silence, with only the radio playing some love song that Ranmaru had heard too much in the background.<br/>Ai nodded, “It’s been a long day.”<br/>“How’s it going with your new solo album?”<br/>“Good so far. I’ve yet to write the lyrics for the last song, but I’m having a bit of a writer's block at the moment.”<br/>“It happens to everyone,” Ranmaru reassured, “Do you want me to help you?”<br/>“I would appreciate that,” nodded Ai, “However, not today.”<br/>Ranmaru nodded, fully understanding.</p>
<p>Ranmaru’s plan had originally been to watch a movie with Ai after dinner, but seeing the blue-haired idol’s eyes shutting closed for a few seconds more and more frequently, Ranmaru figured he’d fall asleep as soon as he hit the couch, and decided it’d be better to  get Ai straight to bed.<br/>“Do you want me to help clean up?” Ai stood up, picking up his plate, but Ranmaru’s hand on his wrist stopped him.<br/>“I’ll clean up. You look like you’re going to fall asleep standing up. Go to bed,” Ranmaru had a stern tone to him.<br/>“That wouldn’t be fair, after you made us dinner,” Ai pointed out.<br/>“Fine,” Ranmaru blew out the candle on the middle of the table, “We’ll both clean up tomorrow. Better?”<br/>Ai reluctantly gave in, and after Ranmaru had turned off the radio and the lights, he guided Ai into his room.</p>
<p>Ranmaru rarely went into Ai’s room, but it didn’t surprise him how neat it was. Somehow it always looked like something that was taken from a decor magazine, whilst Ranmaru’s room  could get messy at times when he didn’t have much time to clean. And cleaning wasn’t his  top priority.<br/>“Ai, you can’t just lie down like that,” Ranmaru commented as Ai fell onto his bed. “I know you’re tired, but you really should change out of your suit.”<br/>Ai knew that very well, but he’d overworked the past few days and it had made him lose some of his composure.<br/>Ranmaru let out a sigh when Ai didn’t budge, “Do I really need to help you?”<br/>Ai turned to look at him with a small smile, “Camus helps Reiji all the time when he’s drunk, right? And I help you. It’s your turn to help me.”<br/>“Fine,” Ranmaru replied gruffly, but he couldn’t shake the tingling feeling that Ai’s words sent through him.</p>
<p>Ai was very cooperative, and Ranmaru managed to help him slip into a loose t-shirt instead. When he’d taken Ai’s shirt off, Ranmaru had to double-take as he stared at Ai’s abs, wanting to trail his hands down them. But Ranmaru had more composure than that, and he wasn’t really sure how Ai would respond. Ranmaru still found him unreadable at times.<br/>“Goodnight, Ai,” Ranmaru pulled the covers over Ai and turned to leave the room.<br/>“Join me.” Ranmaru wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly, and turned around to see Ai’s blue eyes, staring at him intensely.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I said, join me,” Ai repeated.<br/>Ranmaru hadn’t expected that, but he certainly wasn’t going to let this chance slip by. “Let me go get changed, alright?”<br/>“Don’t you normally just sleep in your pants?” Ai asked, puzzled.<br/>Ranmaru had to admit, it was true that he normally slept in only his pants, but not when he was sleeping with someone. Ranmaru hesitated, while a small voice in his head told him to stop holding back. He reluctantly gave in and began undressing, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor next to Ai’s bed. He turned off the light before crawling into the bed with Ai.</p>
<p>Ranmaru wrapped his arms around Ai, holding him close. Ai smelled like lavender, as did his room and his bed, and Ranmaru felt like he was in heaven with Ai’s scent all around him. Ai had scooted closer, his head right by Ranmaru’s chest, and Ranmaru was sure that Ai could hear his heart beating at at least 100 miles an hour.<br/>“I wasn’t sure this feeling was returned,” Ai mumbled. “You didn’t say much after Valentine’s Day, so I wasn’t sure how you felt.”<br/>“I’ve wanted to hold you like this for a lot longer than that,” Ranmaru mumbled, using a hand to brush stray strands of hair away from Ai’s forehead, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.<br/>“I’m glad,” Ai spoke softly as his eyes fluttered closed. Ranmaru chuckled in response.<br/>“I love you,” Ranmaru whispered, but at that point Ai had already fallen asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>